


Sunset

by Cheryllium



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 就像法拉第说的那样：“我只希望记住他的善良。”





	Sunset

戴维这几天总是做奇怪的梦。

他总是梦到自己小时候在教父家，透过窗户看着外面火红的夕阳。

然后那轮夕阳就会变成骇人的黑色，原本平静的海面突然波涛汹涌，张牙舞爪地吞下那颗黑色的圆球。

“汉弗莱，你不再年轻了。你还想回布里斯托吗？”

我想我是回不去那段天天与笑气为伍的日子了。他叠起骚塞的信，折成正方形压在了一堆诗集下面。亚平宁半岛温和的天气说不定能治好我，或者日内瓦也不错。

他艰难地抬起胳膊撑在桌子上，好支撑自己站起来。

招呼来仆人把他带到饭桌旁，他的身体告诉他饿极了，但他并不想吃东西。不知道从什么时候开始他就对食物失去了兴趣——不过，他一直觉得自己飞钓来的鱼很鲜美。流动的小河在他腿肚处泛起微微的波澜，从树叶间隙筛下的阳光投在他栗棕色的头发上，那有着蓝色眼眸和羞涩微笑的少年——而不是现在这个瞎了一只眼，疾病缠身的并且被人们遗忘的老人。想到这里他就害怕得扔掉了钓竿，跌进了水涡里——然后飞出去的叉子打在酱碟上，溅了他一脸肉酱。

同桌的人惊诧地抬头望了望他，噤了声。

戴维不好意思地笑笑，又尴尬地招了招手。所有人又默默埋下头吃饭了。

他看出来了。他看出来了桌上女士们眼中的怜悯。仅仅是十几年前，他要是在餐桌上做出这种事，可是会被桌上的女士们嘲笑一番的。

“汉弗莱，我告诉过你的。”简望着闹出笑话的他，气愤地摇摇头，“你就是记不住刀叉该怎么放，是不是？”她向桌上捂嘴偷笑的女人投去白眼，低声地责怪他。

我又出现闪回了。基本上可以肯定我得了那瘟。戴维想着。医生曾经告诉他中风会要了他的命。可是现在，更可能要他命的是这场瘟疫。

自从滑铁卢战役之后，这种瘟疫就悄悄溜进了欧洲大陆，刚开始人们都以为那是个别案例，然而瘟疫就这么悄无声息地传开了。他听说济慈就是因为这个而丢命的。

“得了这病的人会有漫无边际、毫不着调的幻想，还会有身临其境的闪回。”骚塞给他的信里这么写着，“听到这些我觉得十分羡慕，让我也得这个病，在脑海中的美好幻想中度日吧！”

“你就该让哀愁痛饮早晨的玫瑰，或者饱餐海浪上空的虹彩，或者享足姹紫嫣红的牡丹”——要说关于济慈得病的传言，他相信是真的。

他突然有点想念简，也许是刚才那场闪回的缘故。他很久没有见她了——他很想带她去看一场帕格尼尼——也许他是疯了。他已经五十岁了。他老了。

听说托马斯身体状况也不好了。他不由得对着索然无味的饭菜叹了口气。他想见见托马斯，可是他在罗马。

并且他还想起了另外一个人。

不愿谈起的人。

愣了愣神，他又把目光投回了面前的饭菜上。

他不由得思考起谁说的罗马人精通烧菜。

就在这时，在他用餐巾抹着嘴边的油渍时，病魔找上了门。

白色的餐巾“簇”地落在了地上，之后他的脑袋也重重地磕在了大理石地板上。

 

2

“这是个美丽的地方。”

戴维看到了眼前模模糊糊的光点。当他的视力完全恢复后，他看清楚了眼前的人。“Michael?你怎么到罗马来了？”

亚平宁半岛的阳光从窗外照进来，橘黄色的光点映在他老朋友的棕色鬈发上——他不愿谈起的人居然站在他的眼前，正在向他微笑。他觉得有一种空气凝固在鼻腔的尴尬感。

“当然是来陪陪你了，戴维爵士…”

“别…”戴维一愣，然后条件反射似的猛地摇头，“别这么叫我。”

法拉第的脸上露出了一丝淡淡的红晕。“听管家说您昨天晕倒了，等您身体恢复了之后，或许…或许我们能去街上走走。”

戴维情不自禁地微笑起来。

散步。小叙。最重要的是小叙。他等这个机会等了多久啊。“当然。”他有些笨拙地点点头，“罗马很漂亮。”

“而且您的夫人也不会妨碍我们进行学术交谈。”法拉第半开玩笑地打着趣。

戴维脸上的笑容凝固了。他是第一次听到他温文尔雅的学生说出这样的话。房间里仿佛沉寂了半个世纪，然后他才接过话头：“她不在这里。不过我常给她寄信描述我在罗马的见闻。”

“我在外这几天也给Sarah写了很多信。我会把我们俩出去散步的事第一个告诉她。”

法拉第开始讲起了Sarah和他最近做的一些研究，等戴维再次回过神的时候他已经准备告辞离开了。

“等...”戴维还没有说出口，法拉第已经穿过了门廊，戴维看见窗外的阳光在他的鬈发上不停舞动，直至消失，然后听到了女仆的声音。

“您刚才在跟谁说话？刚才那位执意要进来的年轻人吗？”

“他已经不再年轻了，安妮。”说着，他低头看了看自己褶皱的双手，突然有想叹气的冲动。

 

3

“这儿的天气真是十分宜人。”法拉第扶了扶他的礼帽，扭头望着身边的老师，“您到这里休养是一个明智的选择。”

戴维点了点头。

他才走上街的时候还觉得自己的腿重得抬不起来，只好任由鞋蹭着地发出刺耳的响声；过一会儿他居然觉得腿越来越轻好像要飘起来一般，歪头一看，才发现法拉第正搀着他的胳膊。他再一次正视了那双手。

上一次这么近地看见那双手还是他让法拉第递给他烧瓶的时候。那时候那双手是多么年轻稚嫩啊，没有爆炸的伤痕，没有溶液的污点，粉红的关节像极了法拉第站在他旁边做实验记录的时候因兴奋而微微粉红的脸颊。还有那双温柔的眸子——年轻的法拉第总让他想到在台上做实验时因为女士起哄而涨红脸的二十多岁的自己。现在这双手看起来仍然年轻健壮，但多了沧桑的痕迹——恐怕半数的沧桑都是自己给他的，他想。

他有些失落地默默扭回头，突然觉得有些眩晕。这时这双手更用力地搀着他不让他摔倒，那个曾经瘦弱的小伙子如今让自己的老师倚着自己的肩膀站起来。戴维一瞬间觉得貌似法拉第夺去了他的生命——

他们当年，一样的年轻有为，热爱科学，理想崇高；现在他老了，法拉第还没有老去，他现在做实验的那股劲就像他当年义无反顾地吞下一氧化碳一般——只有他知道那只炸伤的眼睛在他老去的时候带给他的痛苦与不便。然而他是戴维——这些都是小事情。“法拉第，戴维爵士的右手”——现在他确实是了。戴维因为自己虚弱的身体无奈地摇摇头，挤出一丝笑脸。

“在这里您新结识了什么朋友吗？”法拉第把脸凑近，轻声地问他。他棱角分明的鹰钩鼻子和呼吸的热气让戴维有些脸颊发热。“交了几个朋友，不过事实上，我总是在给贝采里乌斯和杨写信。”戴维说着顿了顿，“啊，我前几天还想着要给您写信来着……”

“其实我不是故意不给您写信问候的，只是……只是我怕您的病或者其他一些什么人会导致我们的交流产生不好的后果。”终于法拉第还是提到了这件事。

戴维长吁了一口气。他好像一直都在等待这句话的出现。“我能够理解。”他说道。

这句话之后是一段冗长的沉默。戴维就这样，和搀着他的法拉第，走在街上，他倚着法拉第的身体挪动着自己的步伐，那时他能感受到的，只有风的冰冷，和对方手臂的温暖。看着对方的鬈发和自己的一起被风吹起交织在风中，他突然觉得眼睛有些酸涩。

“我很抱歉。”戴维突然说。“我并不是有意针对你。”

法拉第愣着看了他一眼，但是没有停下脚步。“我们还是不要谈这些事情好了。”他把头扭回去，望着前方街上的店铺招牌。戴维好像看见了他红红的眼圈。

“我当时只是觉得我做了自己的选择，”

法拉第没有说话，只是咽了咽喉咙。

“相对正确的…选择。”

“可是那确实有些伤人，戴维爵士。”法拉第也突然扭过头来，声音颤抖。不仅是声音，他耳边的头发也在舞动着，不知道是风在作怪还是因为他在生气。

“别那么叫我。”

“但是我觉得你喜欢被这样叫，不是吗，亲爱的老师？”法拉第突然扭过头来瞪着他的眼睛，他幽怨的眼神和贴得太近的鼻尖让戴维不自觉地退了一步。

那只搀扶他的手也突然松开了。

他从来没有见到过法拉第表现得这么奇怪过。

“我从来没有真正的反对过你…”

“你在我竞选的时候甚至…出去钓鱼。”法拉第突然重新扶起了戴维的手臂。“这个话题到此为止吧。”

一个年轻人骂骂咧咧地从他们旁边走过去，好像是戴维挡了他的道。那个年轻人扭头望了望他俩，神情愈发奇怪。他瞪着眼睛，又大声地骂了句什么，然后径直走开了。

法拉第摇摇头。“看来他不是你的朋友。”

戴维抬头看了看罗马的蓝天。

来自地中海的阳光正暖洋洋地晕在蓝天下的每个人身上。这是夕阳，衬得教堂的琉璃剔透发亮，也映在法拉第瘦削而棱角分明的脸上。

“我们去那个塔顶观赏一下罗马的夕阳吧。”戴维指着前方的方形尖塔。

他说道。

他的嘴唇有轻微的颤抖。

 

于是他俩们坐在了塔顶的夕阳里。罗马城橘红色的砖墙和房顶在金色的光束下温和而灿烂，昭示着这座古都昔日的繁华。如今她好像一位美颜褪去的妇人，被生活的重担压的喘不过气。

就如同我一样。戴维想道。

塔顶上的风很大，吹得法拉第的围巾松散开来，随着他金棕色的鬈发在金色的夕阳里有韵律地舞动着。戴维的目光被那跳舞的头发吸引住了。

他凝视着眼前正在欣赏的法拉第，正如他在1812年第一次见到这位年轻人的时候一般。这是一个浪漫、纯真又充满热情的年轻人，他没有办法拒绝他。现在他仍然静静地欣赏着夕阳，也许他天才的小脑袋里正想着太阳的运作原理，想着光与雨，想着这场席卷欧洲的瘟疫，想着给Sarah的诗和信和吻……

而他自己，孤单的戴维，却在想着他。

他大概会用余生来记恨我了。即使我命不久矣。

戴维想着，突然又感受到胳膊上轻柔的压感。法拉第正扭过身，微笑着抓住了他的手臂。“敬爱的老师，”他看见法拉第的发丝在阳光下泛着金光，“不管我曾经如何断然地拒绝，但是现在我在这里，在你身边，不是吗？”

他触电一般地颤抖着。“是的。”他喃喃地回答。

他有点意识到是怎么回事了。

这里的阳光太刺眼。

这里的风是这么温顺。

然而泪水是这么冰冷。

他轻轻地，小心地把左手搭在那只扶着他的手上，然后抬头放眼望了望罗马城。圣彼得广场上的人群如同草地上蹦跳啄食的鸽子，不远处红屋顶上的鸟排成一排，轻丝一般的云朵在蓝色天边缓缓降落。

他静静地闭上了眼睛。

再睁开的时候，那双搀扶着他的手就随着眼角的湿润一起蒸走了，飘在金色的夕阳里。

4

Man is but a short-lived flower,

His bloom but for a changeful hour!

Pass a little time away,

The rosy cheek is turned to clay:

No living joys, no transports burn

In the dark sepulchral urn…

  - Sir Humphry Davy

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写成一篇法戴结果写成了戴法…总之整篇都是戴维脑海中的小剧场，前面虚构那个病也是为了这个。主要想表达的就是戴维在去世前的几年对法拉第（可能怀有）的愧疚与怀念吧。里面所有的法拉第的部分都是他自己根据平常接触的法拉第脑补出来的，而且在最后，在他的心底，他始终希望在去世之前得到解脱。不过毕竟是傲娇臭脾气（划掉）的戴维爵士…  
> 本人戴维脑残粉所以写了个戴法，但是觉得这样写人设有部分崩坏…不管怎样在七夕插个刀是我圈潜规则（并不），然后放暑假之前立的flag终于完成了。各位仙女们如果看到有错误请及时指出呀！  
> 另外写文时候的BGM很重要。查资料的时候发现1829年三月门德尔松复排了马太受难曲，于是就伴着马太受难曲和莫扎特的圣体颂写完的这篇文章，大家也可以带着BGM还原…  
> 就像法拉第说的那样：  
> “我只希望记住他的善良。”


End file.
